The Stars Above (Dr DT's Imagining of Season 5)
by Dr. DT
Summary: A lot of the fan-base wants a continuation of SVTFOE. A fifth season seems to be most widely requested way of continuing the series. So, I decided to write a story about my own personnal imagining of the fifth season. Each chapter is an episode, if you will. Updates maybe irregular. Read Star and Marco's new adventures in the combined worlds of Earth and Mewni!
1. Foreword

**Hello! Practically dead account DT here! I've recently fell in love with Star Versus the Forces of Evil and it's characters. However, as the fandom knows, the show ended suddenly, with Disney making room for new shows.**

**So, here's where I come in.  
Here's my imagining of Season 05. **

**Each chapter is in a episodic format, meaning time skips from previous chapters may happen. All characters are owned by Disney, should know that by now. However, OC's will make an appearance. But, I'm devianting from my norm. My normal format is to basically shove my own character and his companions into different universes, yatta yatta. (Just read another story of mine to see what I mean) My own characters such as DT, Jon, and Steve, do not appear in this story. *sad I know* other OCs made specifically for this *Season* will appear instead. **

**Other things to note is that most of the 'story' may mostly be dialog, as per the episodic format. Less time is spent describing certain things to make room for dialog.**

**Anyway, enough talk for now. Here's my imagining of Season 5. **


	2. Finding Family-S05E01

Season 05, Episode 01: Finding Family

Star and Marco search for their families after Mewni and Earth combined.

Strands of golden locks waved in the wind, the cool breeze felt relaxing, and welcome. Despite all the new and fascinating things around her, she was looking straight at the brown-haired boy in front of her. Both were panting, they both felt like they ran a marathon. The fact that two worlds merged into one flew past their heads. They were focused on one thing, and one thing only; each other. Suddenly, as if the two of them were magnets, they felt a force attract them together. As close as they already were, they didn't really need to sprint at each other, but the sheer fact they were nearly permanently separated pushed them forward. One basically tackled the other, the embrace threatening to cut off blood flow. Words wanted to come out, but neither could get them to come out. The golden locks of hair fell around the boy, who held the girl tight as she shuddered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She embraced him, as if letting go meant he disappeared. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the steady thumps of his heartbeat. The rhythmic beats calmed her.

"Star." The boy managed to creak out.

"No, no… Shut up. Shuuush…" Star raspy emotional voice called. "Let me listen to your heartbeat, Marco…"

Marco wrapped his arms tighter the petite blonde. Neither of them let go for quite a while. It was several minutes later that they stood up and sighed, the emotions finally let out enough for them to collect themselves.

"Star, I thought I lost you."

"Me too…" Star said. "I am definitely keeping you in my pocket forever."

"W-what?"  
"Nothing!" Star shook her head.

Marco finally took a second to look around. The world he grew up in, grew so familiar of, was now so unrecognizable that even he, born and raised on Earth, knew where he was at or what time. He finally saw a very familiar landmark. He pointed at it.

"Star! Look!"

Marco's sudden outburst startled Star, so she immediately turned to face where he was pointing.

"Butterfly Castle!"

Star now confused, turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Monster Temple!" She exclaimed.

They looked all around them. Marco looked to his left.

"Stop-n-Slurp."

"How'd did that get in Mewni?" Star asked, her voice raising in pitch.

"Wait Star… Stop-N-Slurp, Butterfly Castle…" Marco's mind as spinning.

"Marco, do you think Earth and Mewni combined?"

Marco spun around one more time, perhaps the wipeout he had gave him a concussion.

"I think so…"

Suddenly the two realized something, they turned towards one another and exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad!" They said in unison.

They paused.

"Let's find yours first." They said in unison, again. "Hey, stop that!"

They chuckled for a moment, Marco hearing Star giggle made him smile.

"Seriously though, we should find yours first Marco."

"W-Well, why don't we split up?"

Star, unbeknownst to herself, squeezed Marco's hand tighter.

"NO!" She exclaimed. Marco became startled.

"I mean… I don't want to be separated from you again. I mean what if something happens? What if you don't come back, I'll be alone and-"

The sudden collusion of lips silenced her rambling. Star's eyes widened in shock at first, then closed as bliss took over. They soon embraced.

"STAR! And Marco?" A voice said.

The two gasped, and quickly separated, clearly frightened.

"Oh, If you two were in the middle of something I'll come back later…"

"Eclipsa!" Star yelled out. "There you are."

Star ran towards Eclipsa and gave her a hug.

"O-Oh my, couldn't bear not seeing me for a couple minutes?" She teased.

"No, it's not just that. You see, Marco and I think Earth and Mewni combined."

"Oh that makes sense." Eclipsa stated. "Explains why there's a 'Lawnd-dro-mat' at the base of the Temple."

Marco stifled a laugh.

"That's a Laundromat, a place where we clean clothes."

"Oh? Sounds dangerous, knights of the wash do have a dangerous job."

"N-No, it's not danger-"

Star stuck her arm in front of Marco.

"Marco, hold that thought." She told him. "Eclipsa, where are the others? Where's my mom and dad."

"Well. When that big explosion happened, Moon had the biggest panic attack I have ever seen. So, Globby suggested we split up and go looking for you. Then we would regroup at the temple…"

Eclipsa put her hand under her chin.

"Unfortunately, we didn't take into account the world is now completely different, and once one of us found you, we have no way of signaling the others…"

"Ah…" Star let out a sigh.

"We should let them know you're alright."

Star lunged forward, her arm outstretched.

"Eclipsa, wait." She blurted out. "I… uhh….. I need to help Marco find his parents."

"Star, it's okay, you can go find your-."

"No Marco. I-I don't want to leave you."

Marco glanced at Eclipsa, who flashed him a smirk.

"Perhaps, I'll tell Globgor that I found you, and that you are on your way to the temple, but taking longer than expected." She gave a slight wink.

"Perfect."

But uh… one problem with that Star…" Eclipsa raised a finger. "I have no idea where Globgor is…"

"Do you know what direction he went?" Marco asked.

"He said he would start searching south…"

Marco made a connection in his head, his eyes grew wider as determination was drawn forth.

"Which way south?" He asked.

"Uhh… South?" Eclipsa half-sarcastically answered.

"N-No, I mean which way, like what did it look like?"

Eclipsa rested one arm on the other.

"Well, there was this… strange building it looked kind of odd."

"Did it have cactuses around it?" Marco asked.

"I don't know what a cactus is, darling." Eclipsa chuckled.

"Spikey green things."

"Oh yes, the building was surrounded in them."

Marco's voice now had audible excitement in it as he spoke. He faced Star, his expression showing great joy.

"Star! Globgor is near my house, let's head there."

"You live in that strange building?" Eclipsa chimed in.

"Great! Let's find your parents, maybe they went there."

Then they took off running. The fact that Eclipsa was there slipped their minds. She was practically left in the dust.

"Marco! Star! Slow down! I don't run as fast as I used to!" She yelled out to no avail. "Oh dear."

What was only a minute or two took forever as the anticipation and anxiousness to find their parents grew. Star and Marco made no waste to get to Marco's house.

Marco's mom was looking very concerned and explaining to an officer what Marco looked like.

"He has brown hair, brown eyes. He wears the same red hoodie every day, same gray sweatpants as well."

"Out of breath and running this way?" The officer asked.

"That's oddly specific, but yes, he's not much of a runner."

"In that case ma'am he's right there."

"MOM!" Marco exclaimed.

"MARCO!"

"MY BOY!" Rafael exclaimed.

They quickly wrapped him in an embrace.

"Marco, my son, we were worried sick. We thought you were caught in the explosion. And now the world has changed, and your mom and I have no sense of direction!"

"It's okay dad, I'll explain this all later."

"Buh Buh" Mariposa babbled to Marco.

Star smiled at the sight. Rafael took notice.

"AH, Star! Come, Come." He invited.

Star took a step forward, but was unaware that she was in arms range. Rafael swooped her into the group hug faster than a speeding bullet. Star let out a yelp in surprise, but soon grew comfortable. Angie looked up, she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Ah, who's this?"

The rest of the group look in the direction she was looking at. A sweaty, worn out, and heavily breathing Eclipsa was in front of them.

"You kids… really… need to… slow down…" She panted. "Ohhh… I could go for a snooker's right about now."

Angie spoke up.

"Pardon me miss, but who are you?"

Eclipsa still breathing, hoisted her torso up to face Angie.

"My name is…"

"ECLIPSA, Darling there you are!" A booming voice suddenly rang out.

"Globby!"

"Star! Marco?"

"Hey G." Marco greeted.

"Star we looked all over for you, where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Star said.

"Star!" A feminine voice called out.

"Mom!"

Star ran to hug her mother. The two collided and grunted on impact.

"Ah, I thought I lost you!" Moon stated, aloud.

"I'm fine, Mom. Promise."

They seperated.

"How'd you find us?"

"Oh… Your father thought he knew what he was doing and jogged in a random direction into the woods. Thankfully Globgor found us before we got too deep." Moon chuckled. "Speaking of your father, where is he?"

"TALLE-HO!"

A figure swung on a vine and landed mere feet from Moon.

"River, there you are."

"Dear, I have not seen our daughter on the way back."

Moon cleared her throat and cocked her head beside her.

"My shining star! How are you, You're not hurt are you?"

"No daddy, I'm okay."

Angie stepped in.

"W-Who are you?"

Moon stood up and looked at Angie.

"Oh, we…" She took River in her arms. "are Star's parents."

"And you are?" River chimed in.

"Marco parents!" Rafael barged in, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm Eclipsa, this is my husband, Globgor and this sweet little darling, is our daughter, Meteora." Eclipsa took the liberty of introducing herself.

Rafael looked around at the families. He smiled widely, and excitedly.

"You know what this calls for? A picnic!"

"Oh Mr…" Moon started to say.

"Diaz" He completed for Moon.

"Mr. Diaz you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense! We should take an opportunity to get to know each other over nice, hot food!"

Before Moon could protest anymore, Rafael handed Mariposa to Angie.

"Dear, would you hold Mariposa? The chef must get to work!"

After some time, a buffet table was set up. On it, a variety of Mexican foods, including a taco station. Safe to say, Rafael takes the extra steps. The sun was inching closer and closer below the horizon, streaks of orange, red and violet strewn across the sky. The men stood in a circle, chuckling and talking about dad things. The women stood in a circle, giggling and talking about mom things. Star sat in the distance, look at them and the sunset behind them. Marco came by and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Saw you shivering over here, figured you needed some warmth."

"Thanks Marco."

"Star, what's wrong?"

Star sighed. Marco sat his plate of nachos down beside him and sat down on the grass next to Star.

"Magic's gone… I-It was a part of my life and now… it's gone. What am I going to do when trouble comes? How will I defend myself?"

"Well, for starters, how about coming to my karate classes with me? You'll learn to defend yourself."

Marco began to gently rub Star's back. His touch helped to melt away her stress and worries.

"What ever happens, we'll face it together, just like we always have."

"Because, with or without magic."

"We belong together." Star finished.

"And you're the same Star I befriended and inevitably fell in love with."

Marco leaned his head into Star's and placed his hand over her's. The two looked at the conversations their parents were having. The smiles on their faces as they talked was evident that they were getting along. The two then looked into the sunset. The colors growing darker, yet more intense.

"I love you." Star said calmly.

"Love ya too." Marco responded.


	3. Hardware Havoc-S05E02

A bird flew overhead in front of one of the suns, it was quickly followed by a hungry looking dragon cycle with its tongue out. Marco still not quite believing two vastly different worlds became one. Marco watched the sky a little more before he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Star, she was wearing a red skirt, and white shirt. She told Marco that she was trying to look less like a princess and more like a teenage girl. For the past few days, she's been trying on whole new outfits that Marco has never seen, but this one in particular caught Marco's eyes. He couldn't help but stare. Star half-skipped and half-walked in a happy, excitable way. With the beauty of the surroundings, and Star's own beauty distracting him, Marco couldn't hear the banging of hammers and whirring of power tools.

"Oh Maaarcooooo!" Star called.

Marco shook his head, pulling his mind back into reality. But one look at Star's outfit threatened to pull him back to fantasy land.

"You like my outfit?" She asked.

"It fits you really well." Marco scratched his head. "I have a hard time taking my eyes off of you, to be honest."

Star giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Marco… Where did this flirty side come from?" She teased.

Marco grabbed both of her hands and held them.

"Oh I don't know, trying something new I guess." He felt Star pulling him closer. "I-It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No…" Star went on her tip-toes to match Marco's height and cupped his face. "I like it." She said.

They puckered their lips and began pulling each other into a kiss.

"Marco."

"AH. ECLIPSA!?"

Eclipsa stood there, a new magicless parasol over her head. She had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"How do I keep encroaching on you two during your moments of privacy?" She exclaimed. "I'll give you some space and come back la-."

"No, Eclipsa it's okay, what do you need?"

"You seriously don't mind us moving in next door?"

"No, I told you before, its fine." Marco turned to Star. "Especially with Star being right next door, the closer she is the happier I am."

Star playfully punched Marco, attempting to make a stern looking expression on her face.

"Marco. Not in front of Eclipsa…"

Eclipsa giggled and turned around.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Followed by the loud grunt of a man.

"Gah. Hit my finger again!" River exclaimed.

"Do you need help Dad?" Star called from below.

"Ah Yes, dear. We are running out of nails and your mother won't let me tie the beams together with rope."

Moon who was standing on not too far from River on a tower of scaffolding leaned into view. She also had a hammer in hand, helping put the frame up.

"Well, I don't want the house to topple over when a gust of wind comes!"

"The bridge to our village held up just fine!"

"Ugh… Star darling, will you go fetch us some more nails before your father starts tying boards together?"

"Sure thing mom!" Star said. "Come on Marco! Let's go on an adventure!"

Before Marco could even take in a breath to say something, Star grabbed his hand whisked him away. He let out a yelp in surprise. Moon turned back towards River, who was studying the blueprints of the house.

"Honey, are you sure this is right?"

"I'm following the paper exactly, dear." River then noticed something, made a noise and his eyes bulged out for a moment.

He rolled the paper over in his hands.

"Uh… I've had them upside-down…"

Moon clutched her forehead.

"Oh dear…."

Star was jogging ahead, practically dragging Marco behind her. They rounded a corner, to which Marco nearly fell onto the curb, before being whisked right back on his feet.

"Star! Why are we in such a hurry?"

"The sound of hammers and stuff got to me. And my mom asked me to get more nails."

"Well, can we slow down, I sure don't hear hammers anymore."

So, Star slowed down and let Marco catch his breath. Marco hunched over and rested his hands on his knees.

"Whoo… okay…" Marco started to say. "If we are going to get nails, we need to find a hardware store."

"Right."

"Hold up Star, before we go off running we need to understand that things are totally different and that this isn't just Earth anymore."

Star looked to the side, grabbing her arm. "Ohhhh….. right."

"So, let's take our time, the day is still young." Marco put out his open palm for Star to grab, which Star did with a smile.

The two now briskly walked down the sidewalk, on the look out for a hardware store. All the while holding hands.

"The world look so… d-different."

"Wait Marco!"

Star swung her hand excitedly into Marco's chest, unaware of the force she put behind it. Marco grunted and gripped his ribs.

"There's a store right there!" She exclaimed.

Yet again, before Marco could have time to recover from the impact of Star's hand in his chest, he was dragged away, nearly loosing his footing. Star ran into the store, Marco whether he wanted to or not, followed suit. Star's pace came to a grinding halt however, when she realized this store did not look like a hardware store. Instead of tools and nails, it was suits of armor.

"What the?!" Star exclaimed.

"Hello, Welcome to The Hardw-"

"Excuse me, what kind of a store is this, I thought it was a hardware store!"

"Well, it _is_."

Star, clearly irritated, let go of Marco's hand and swung around.

"What kind of a Hardware Store is this? You have armor and swords!"

The clerk, keeping a calm expression simply pointed at the store sign. The sign read, in big bold red letters, 'Hard-Wear Store'.

Star, taken back apologized before quickly leaving the store. Marco looked at the clerk.

"I'll be back later." He said, before catching up with Star.

"Hey Star, don't worry we'll… find the right Hardware store."

"Marco. It's not that, but why name a store that?"

Marco puts his hands on Star's shoulders.

"Marco. Has much as your touch is comforting. It is NOT helping right now."

"Oh sorry." He quickly removed his hands. "Hey, there's Janna!"

Marco ran ahead.

"Janna Banana!" He called.

"Hey, Marco… my man." She looked over Marco, seeing Star who had a dim expression and arms crossed.

"Star, my gal. How are you?"

Star only huffed.

"Uh… Janna we're looking for a hardware store, is there on around here?"

"Uh… yeah. The one behind you."

"NOT THE ARMOR STORE!"

Janna, looked at Star.

"No no, it's the one right next to it."

Marco turned around, and indeed next to the 'Hard-Wear' store, was a normal hardware store.

"OH COME ON!" Star threw her hands in the air.

Star and Marco stepped into the store.

"Alright… nails… nails…"

"Ah, MARCO! Here they are."

Star practically had a death grip on the box of nails and dragged Marco to the checkout lane.

"Is this all?" The clerk said.

"Yes."

The clerk scanned the nails.

"8.50, please."

"Oh man. I forgot how expensive these were." Marco said.

"M-Marco, um… you don't have too."

Marco was already handing a ten dollar bill to the clerk.

"Nah, it's okay, really. It's for a good cause. The faster your house is built the better."

"Heh." Star chuckled. "Yeah."

"Thank you sir, have a nice day."

With that, Marco and Star raced their way homeward. The nails jingling in the box. Before they knew it, they made it back to their street.

"Mom!" Star called. "We got the nails!"

"That's fantastic, Star, darling, your father was about to go out to find some rope."

Star handed the box of nails up to her mother, who continued hammering away. She took a look at Eclipsa's house, which Globgor, using his size manipulation powers was doing most of the work. He didn't mind of course, Eclipsa had the job of keeping watch over Meteora. Safe to say, Eclipsa and Globgor's house looked more proper than Moon and River's. Most likely because Moon was stuck with someone who was confident he knew what he was doing, even if the house was made backwards due to him reading the blueprints upside-down.

"Well, I'm tuckered out for the day." Marco said. "How does TV and Nachos sound?"

"Oh you know it Diaz!" Star exclaimed.

They walked, hand in hand, to Marco's house, as the suns shown brightly in the sky.


	4. Gift of the Marco-S05E03

Season 05, Episode 03: Gift of the Marco

Marco tries to find a perfect gift for Star, but has trouble doing so.

Marco walked up to construction site of Star's future house. It wasn't too far from his own. Marco was excited to say the least. His absolute best friend, the love of his life no less, was moving in right next door. Star was up in the second floor of the house, with various tools around her, just across from her was her mother. Star was wearing a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, something she herself never thought she would ever wear. Safe to say, the transfer from princess to teenager was harder than first thought. Nevertheless, with each new outfit she tried on, she grew more and more fond of Earth clothing.

Marco called up to Star to get her attention. She was starting to wipe sweat from her forehead when he called up.

"Oh Heeey Marco!" She cheered. Marco found it rather amusing that she was still so happy and cheerful despite being hot and sweaty.

"Need anything up there?" Marco asked.

"An iced tea and some sun-block would be nice."

Suddenly, Rafael come through, holding a tray.

"I have just the thing!" He called.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Diaz, we were getting parched up here." Moon said, picking up a large glass of iced tea.

Star picked up her own, and took a gulp.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I needed that."

"Hey Star, how much longer do you think you'll be?"

"Um… I think I'll be up here all day. You said it yourself, the faster I move in, the better!"

Marco chuckled.

"You betcha!"

"Sorry if you wanted to hang out today."

"Oh no, no biggie."

"You sure?"

"No, your busy, I-I'll get you that sun-block in town."

Star looked at her arm.

"And hurry, I think I'm already turning pink."

Marco walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"I know I'm getting sun-block, but I kind of want to get her something special." Marco told himself.

Marco made his way into town. But since the combination of the dimensions, Marco had little to no idea where he was going. The best idea he had was to wonder around until he found a store with things that Star might be interested in. Marco looked around, the only landmarks he recognizes are Butterfly Castle, and Monster Temple. He couldn't quite make out the differences from Mewni things and Earth things. He took a moment to get his bearings together before picking a random direction and heading that way. He spotted a little general store. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped inside.

The store was small and had a rustic country feel to it. An elderly woman with thick glasses ran the counter.

"May I help you with anything, young man?" The woman's voice called out.

"Ah, no thanks, just looking around."

Marco swung his head around, looking at the shelves. Nothing caught his eye. He politely left the store, thanking the old lady for her offer.

Marco stepped outside, and a large venus fly trap like monster plant took a bite at him. Marco quickly dodged with a scream.

"Woah… could've sworn that was not there when I went in."

Before Marco could take his next step, a giant monster thumped his way by. The impact of the giant foot knocked Marco off his feet. He landed on his behind with a grunt. The monster looked down.

"Oh Hey." It said casually, as if greeting a friend.

Marco, dumbfounded could only raise his hand awkwardly, as no words could escape his mouth at that moment. The monster simply walked off, thumping his way forward. Marco stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hoookay… That's gonna take some getting used to."

Marco looked left and right, as to not be taken by surprise again. After assuring nothing giant was coming he continued his quest. Marco heard dragon-cycles fly overhead. They were heading into a forest of tall, unearthly trees. Emerging from the forest, was a small stream of sparkling water. It wasn't magic though, just the river bed was full of crystals that reflected the sunlight. However, Marco didn't stop and look however, his mind set on finding a good gift for Star. He was too busy looking around him and not straight ahead that he didn't even see Janna. When they collided, Janna let out a yelp and Marco just went 'oof'.

"Bah, Marco, watch it!" Janna scolded.

"S-Sorry, Sorry!"

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

Marco, shuffled around and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I-I'm getting Star a gift. And-"

"Aww, how cuute…" Janna teased.

"I just can't find the right one." Before Janna could fire another tease at him he quickly asked a question. "What are you doing out here?"

Janna simply looked around, as if looking out for someone watching.

"Okay, so, basically, there's this new guy in town I have never seen before. He walks around in some fancy white lab coat."

"Huh strange…"

"Yeah, he's shady and elusive, but ol' Janna has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Right, I'll keep an eye out for… a suspicious guy wearing a labcoat."

Janna and Marco exchanged farewells and went different directions. Marco took a few steps and noticed a beauty parlor.

"AH" He said and jogged his way into the store.

"Hello sir, would you like to try our coconut perfume?"

"Ah no th-."

Marco was sprayed with a white mist directly in his face. This sent poor Marco into a coughing and wheezing fit. He hunched over and coughed violently. He swatted the air around him to wade off the perfume. The air was soon clean, and Marco huffed in order to breath again.

"Please, I'm just trying to find a gift for my…"

"Special someone? Take a fine look at our selection of color pallets and makeup?"

Marco was presented with a large shelf full of makeup and beauty supplies. The trouble was, he had no particular idea what Star liked.

"I uh… don't know if she likes any of these… uh… thanks, I better get going."

"W-Wait sir! Don't you want to try our strawberry blast perfume!?"

Marco was already out the door as the clerk dove down to get the spray bottle. She was greeted by the door swinging close.

"Oh…. Maybe next time."

Marco was now running a full sprint. If the clerk at the beauty parlor was chasing, he was at least hoping to out run her. Marco looked behind him, saw he wasn't being followed and leaned on a light pole to catch his breath.

"Ugh… Why can't I just find a good gift?" Marco swung out his arms "Why does this place have to be so weird and confusing?"

"Maybe try that jewelry store over there."

"GAH! JANNA?! What are you doing!?"

Janna leaned out from behind a building, in an alleyway.

"I thought I told you Marco… I'm watching for that labcoat man." Janna said. "Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"No. I'll see you around Janna, I'm going into the store."

"Alright, tell me if he's in there."

Marco turned and rolled his eyes. He made his way into the store. Glass covered shelves harbored a wide variety of jewelry, bracelets, rings, necklaces, as far as the eye could see.

"Hey, could you stop gawking at everything and pick something."

Marco turned to see what looked like a punk rock teenager manning the counter. She blew a bubble and popped it.

"Do you work here?"

"Uh… duh… I'm behind the counter. My mom makes me pay rent and this is a family owned business so…"

"Right…"

"Are you buying anything?"

"Uh… no, just- uh… just looking around."

The angsty clerk blew another gum bubble, her arm resting on the counter supporting her head.

"Yeah, could you like, hurry up we close soon."

"Close? Its only like…" Marco rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "Holy Cow, its 8:25?!"

"Uh… yeah… we like close in five minutes… so hurry it up."

"Oh…. I'm not sure if Star would like anything here…"

"Who's Star?"

Marco ignored the question. He shook his head rapidly.

"u-uh… I got to go, sorry for wasting your time."

Marco bolted out the door. The clerk blew one more gum bubble.

"What a dweeb." She told herself.

Marco ran full force back home as the suns lowered into the sky. He keeps forgetting there are now multiple suns, which makes one strange, yet beautiful sunset. Marco raced passed the same monster who knocked him over.

"Hey again." The monster greeted, but Marco was too focused on getting home.

Marco raced into his front door and closed it behind him. Star was nowhere to be found. He sighed, disappointed in himself for not finding a gift. He sat on the couch and leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs and his hands upholding his head. He had a grim expression on his face. Suddenly the front door swung open and slammed against the wall.

"MARCO DIAZ!" A very angry voice called.

Marco gasped loudly, the figure in the doorway was none other than Star Butterfly. And she was red, both ways, furious and badly sunburnt.

"Where have you been? I've been baking out here!"

"Oh my gosh, Star I'm so sorry I-I. I got distracted because I wanted to buy you a gift and forgot all about the sun-block. I tried looking everywhere from the beauty parlor to some old general store….."

As Marco rambled on and on, explaining his situation, Star's expression went from angry to sympathetic.

"Aw… Marco…" She finally said, calmly. "I know you meant well, it's just…"

"I screwed up…"

"No, no! You went the extra mile and forgot the main task…" Star reassured. "I find it very sweet you tried to find a gift for me…"

Marco looked up.

"Yeah?"

"But, the best gift I ever got is you, here, with me…"

Star held Marco's hand.

"Yeah…" Marco chuckled. "I could say the same."

Star smiled brightly.

"HUUGS!" She exclaimed before embracing Marco and bear hugged her back and…

"OW OWW. SUNBURN SUNBURN!"

Marco jumped back.

''SORRY SORRY!"

Star took a moment. She couldn't help but giggle at how concerned Marco was. Marco soon started to chuckle, albeit nervously. They soon howled with laughter.

"Guess we'll have to ease up on the physical contact huh?"

"There's something we _can_ do, Diaz?"

"Oh?" 

Star snuck a quick peck on his lips. She grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs.

"This is disappointing…" Marco said.

"What?"

"Now we can't have tickle fights…"

"Oh ho ho, Marco… Maybe another time." Star cooed.


End file.
